Back in the Bully-Zone
by Zanro
Summary: Aichi has finally escaped the bully-free zone! However, some students don't really like it that way. Kaichi, and a little bit of Kamui x Emi (Please note that Aichi does not have a Grade 3 yet. The bad grammar is for the phone conversations)
1. Chapter 1

"Answer me this, Aichi Sendou!" said Mr Mark, pointing at the blueberry. Aichi suddenly stood up, and started fiddling with his fingers. "Ummm...I guess I'll always have an escape plan.." said Aichi whilst the whole class was laughing at him.  
"Ha! Gotta keep guessing Shychi!" said one of his classmates before Aichi sat back down, embarrased. He made a mental note to always be more confident, though it never really happens. He looked at the amazing soldiers in his textbook, and took out a card from his pocket. He was still thinking about going to Card Capital as he looked at the card, it always made him feel strong again.

"Ding dong!" went the bell as the students packed their bags. They were released relatively early, thanks to Mr Mark.  
While Aichi was sitting at his seat, completely in a trance of packing his bags, Morikawa and Izaki suddenly appeared.  
"Hey Aichi! Want to head by Card Capital today?" asked Izaki. Aichi jumped. "Uhhh, ok." said Aichi. "Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you this, but there is going to be a shop tournament. Do you wanna join?" asked an eager Morikawa. "Uhh, how long do I have left to register?" asked Aichi. " By the next two weeks." replied Izaki. "Will Kai be there?" Aichi asked.  
They were left cracking their heads before a reply showed itself. "Well, he's not exactly a shop regular." said Izaki.  
Aichi felt a bit down, but eventually decided to take part anyways. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Aichi and I haven't settled our score yet!" said Morikwa. "Oh yeah he kicked your butt. I mean, 0 damage against 6?" Izaki said in a mocking tone.

"Don't talk to me." Morikawa said.

While they were walking to Card Capital, Morikawa kept talking about Mr Wizard and his "rules". Izaki seemed slightly annoyed, while the blueberry kept giggling. It was THAT ridiculous. They finally made it, and Izaki had finished going through a "bored to death" lecture about something that probably wasn't very educational. "Well, there doesn't seem like there's anybody here." Izaki said. "We just opened."  
Misaki suddenly said. "Well, at least we have some vacant seats, hehe." Aichi said. They sat down on the same table Aichi and Morikawa first played each other. They each shuffled and cut each others decks, and drew their starting hand.

Aichi: Blaster Blade, Gallatin, Marron, Wingal, Elaine

Morikawa: Juggernaught Maximum, Tyrent Deathrex, Demon Eater, Lizard Soldier Ganlu, Bahr

Morikawa looked at the cards he drew that weren't a Grade 3 with disgust, and quickly re-drew his cards. Instead of Ganlu and Bahr, he got Monster Frank and Stealthdragon Voidmaster. "Perfect" Morikawa thought. Aichi looked at his hand, and found nothing wrong with them.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They said in unison.

"Stardust Trumpeter!" said Aichi.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux!" said Morikawa

3 minutes later...

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Morikawa shouted as he threw his cards in the air. Izaki quickly snatched them before they fell on the ground. He looked at the Damage Zone. "Well, it seems your record didn't change. Even after you got one critical trigger, you still couldn't beat him." Izaki joked.  
"But why though?" asked Morikawa. "I don't know man, maybe because there was a million and one Grade 3's in your deck?" Izaki mocked.  
Morikawa gasped. "How dare you! Don't ever suggest that Grade 3's are the problem. They are very powerful, and they have Twin Drive!"  
Aichi laughed. This was never going to end. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh..." Kai groaned as he waked up. He was suppose to go to school, but he felt awfully tired. Eventually, he fell back to sleep

"I'm so sorry." That voice...Aichi? He looked around, he was in Aichi's house. But what really scared him, was that he was holding hands with the loser. "Kai, I have to confess. You're very kind to me, and you helped me every step of the way, but...I love Morikawa more." Kai watched in horror as they closed the door and did whatever their little hearts desired

"OH GOD! EW EW EW EW EW! NO I LOVE AICHI MORE!" Kai woke up in sweat. He looked at the time. It had only been 5 minutes since he had slept. "Wait, what did I just say?" His face went red at the thought of that. Just then, his phone buzzed on.

Miwa: omg I saw Aichi. Morikawa got rekt so hard. 0 damage to 6.  
As much as he wanted to reply, anything with Morikawa in it does not mix well. After all he did "that" with-NO NO NO! Kai calmed himself down before making breakfast to himself. He wasn't in the mood for eggs, nor fried rice. He finally got an amazing idea.

Bacon.

"Bacon goes with everything." Kai thought. So he made an ice cream bacon for breakfast. Although ice cream for breakfast wasn't good,  
he felt the urge to eat something sweet. After he was done, he grabbed his deck and headed for Card Capital.

As the glass door slid open, he saw Miwa, the loser, the brat (Kamui), Misaki, Izaki, Emi, Mai, and of course, Aichi. "Hey Kai!" Miwa said.  
Kai just ignored him and sat on a chair and looked at his deck. "Typical" Miwa thought. Kai looked over his deck. He was trying to figure out whether there was anything wrong with his deck. Morikawa saw Kai looking at his deck, and Morikawa suddenly reacted, although it was his nature to challenge Kai everyday. "HEY I KNOW YOUR SECRETLY AFRIAD OF ME NOW JUST ADMIT IT!" Morikawa mocked. "Be quiet!" Misaki shouted. Everyone suddenly froze, until they eventually continued what they were doing 20 seconds before. "...Anyaways, HAVE A FIGHT WITH ME KAI!" Morikawa ordered. Kai simply ignored him, but Morikawa simply wouldn't have it. Kai sighed, there was literally nothing he could do when Morikawa ordered for something. Soon enough, they shuffled and cut each others deck before they drew their starting hand.  
"What a mismatch." Miwa thought while smirking.

Kai: Bahr, Dragonic Overlord, Tahr, Nehalem and Iron Tail Dragon

Morikawa: Juggernaught Maximum, Yaksha, Monster Frank, Demon Eater and Tyrant Deathrex

"There we go" Morikawa thought. "Powerful Grade 3 units are the reason I win so many games." Morikawa said. "Last time I check, you just lost to Aichi, who doesn't even have a Grade 3." Izaki said. Aichi hung his head sadly, and Izaki just realised what he did. "Oops, sorry Aichi." Izaki said. Even with that, everybody in the store exept Morikawa stared daggers at Izaki. Izaki quickly sat down to hopefully avoid the glares , and the eyes. "Can we get started already?" Morikawa asked impatiently. "Yea sure." Miwa said.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" exclamied Kai "Stand up my Vanguard!" said Morikawa

"Lizard Runner, Undeux!" They said in unison.

1 minute later...

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Juggernaught Maximum!" Kai said while imagining that the flame dragon was glaring at Juggernaught Maximum without any effort. Morikawa was looking at his hand mercilessly, but Kai knew for a fact that he only had Grade 3's in his hand, he pulled them in all the drive checks he did. Morikawa's sixth damage finally landed in the Damage Zone, it was another Juggernaught Maximum. Kai felt disgusted when he saw a deck saw ill-built, but he was not the type to express his feelings. "NOOOO!" Morikawa exclamied. Kai only took 1 minute to beat Morikawa, what a record! "Great job Kai!" Aichi suddenly sprang up. "Aichi, beating that loser is barely a remarkable achievement" Kai said. "It's almost shameful to go against him.". Aichi giggled. "So cute" Kai thought. "WAIT I CAN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THIS!" Kai shook his head, trying to forget what he was thinking a while ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at Shychi. So arrogant and it just pisses me off." Some bullies were talking about Aichi, and how they planned to bully Aichi. "Wait, guys, I have an idea, it will make Aichi cry us a river. And even IF he refuses, well, we'll blackmail him." The head bully, who introduces himself to be Saito, shared his ideas to the rest of his gang. "Nice idea boss." A bully said. "But Aichi has alot of friends, won't they find out?"  
Another one said. "Ha! You think something like that will stop me? We'll just include that in the blackmail." Saito said. All the bullies nod in approval. "However, what will break him more, is knowing that one of his friends has betrayed him. So what will we do?" Saito pondered.  
"Boss, how about we use one of Aichi's previous bullies?" The third of the bunch said. "Hm? But it appears that he has befriended Aichi. Both of them." Saito said. "Well boss, it just so happens that they are into this game called: Cardfight Vanguard." Some of the bullies said. There was whispering about what to do. "SILENCE!" The whole gang went quiet by Saito's words. "Well, I use a Granblue deck, but I have a very rare card I can blackmail the two."

"NOOO WAY!" Morikawa shouted as the sixth damage landed in his damage zone. Aichi had beaten him yet again, although Morikawa has gotten at least a bit better. "Aichi, mom just called, she needs us to do the dishes." Emi said in sadness. "Don't worry Emi, you can come over anytime." Misaki said. Hearing those words made Emi smile a bit. "Come on Emi, let's go." Aichi and Emi left the store at 4.00. Suddenly, Morikawa's phone buzzed on.

Saito: Hello Morikawa: who r u?  
Saito: You don't need to know, I just need you too do the same thing you did to Aichi last time Morikawa: but Aichi's my friend Saito: If you do this for me I'll give you a Crested Dragon and a Stardrive Dragon Morikawa: omg rly?  
Saito: Provided you do it correctly. I want to see him cry. Also, sent me the video of him getting bullied and post it online.  
Morikawa: ...ok then Saito: Remember too also bring him to a location. I'll provide you with it each day. You have one week to prepare...  
Morikawa: ok Saito smirked as he saw Morikawa gullibly accept the terms. He chuckled at how Aichi was going to cry.

One week later...

"Morikawa, I said no!" Izaki cried out. "But Izaki! The Crested Dragon and the Stardrive Dragon!" Morikawa persuaded.  
"Morikawa, Aichi is our friend!" Izaki said. "You know what? Fine. I won't take part. I'm leaving." Izaki left, leaving a confused Morikawa in awe. Suddenly, Morikawa's phone buzzed on.

Saito: How did it go?  
Morikawa: izaki didnt accept =(  
Saito: Ha! We don't need to care about him.  
Saito: Anyways, get going. You have an Aichi to beat up.  
Morikawa: uhhh, ok.

10 minutes later...At 1:45

"Morikawa, why are you doing this? *sob*" Aichi winced at the pain. Morikawa then tied Aichi to a chair and all the students started beating him up. Aichi screamed, but no one could hear him. He was still awake because of the adreanaline by the pain. Morikawa and his gang then carried Aichi to a field, where Saito was waiting. "Well well, if it isn't our precious little blueberry." Saito said. "Boys, get em." Aichi was punched, kicked, thrown, and whatever they desired. "Well, that's enough, we can beat him up some other time." Saito said. Morikawa looked at Saito with an angry expression. "Ah yes, your prize. Here." Saito tossed the two cards in the air, and Morikawa were following the cards hungrily. Aichi was left crying in pain, wincing with each step. Once Aichi made it into to shop, everyone was left gaping in awe

"Guys, please help." was what Aichi said before he collapsed, but not before Kai caught him. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aichi, what happened?!" Kai asked impatiently. "The bullies..*cough*...Morikawa...*cough*" Aichi said. "Oh no..." Izaki said. "Call an ambulance!"  
Misaki said. "Hey, bro's injuries aren't THAT serious, are they?" Kamui asked. Everyone glared at Kamui, in which Kamui started to disagree with his own statement. Soon, the wailing sirens quickly arrived at Card Capital, alerting everyone that Aichi needed help. The doctors quickly noticed Aichi's injuries, and hurriedly yet calmly laid Aichi on the bed. "Can A doctor we follow him?" Kai asked. "Ok, but try not to make a ruckus, he needs his rest." A doctor said. They all jumped in, but Miwa and Shin decided to step out. "Miwa, why won't you come?" Misaki asked . "Well, I doubt the ambulance can carry the six of us, and besides, Aichi needs his rest." Miwa said. "Also, Kai, we wouldn't want to interrupt your time with Aichi." Kai ignored him, Miwa was always the joker. Although he wouldn't say that all of what Miwa said was false.  
Once they reached the hospital, and a very big one at that. Kamui went wide-eyed as to how big the hospital was, while Kai and Misaki got out of the ambulance. "Hey jerk, don't you think we should call Emi and her mom?" Kamui suggested. "If only we knew their number, brat." Kai replied . Kamui made a pouting face, and as much as he wanted to shout at Kai, he wanted Aichi to rest. "Wait, where is Morikawa?" Misaki asked. "Guys,  
I have something to tell you, you see-" Izaki was interrupted by the doctor. "Excuse me, if you would like to come along, you can right now." The doctor suggested. They all agreed and they went to the highest floor. Kamui was still taking in the huge hospital and it's wide variety of corridoors. His face drained of colour when he saw the amount of floors. "Wow! This is a HUGE hospital to have 12 floors!" Kamui exclaimed.  
"We are going to the highest floor; that's where we usually treat patients with bruises; severe ones." The doctor said. Once they made it to the 12 floor, the doctor asked all of them to wait outside patiently. They all agreed and sat back down on the couch. "I can't believe someone did that to Aichi!" Kamui said. "Well you see, Morikawa made a "small" deal" Izaki said. "He said that a mysterious person was saying that he would give a Crested Dragon and a Stardrive Dragon for beating up Aichi and taking him to a location which the person provided." He added.  
They all went silent, while Kamui had a sad expression, Misaki and Kai had a very angry expression. "How could he do this?!" Misaki exclaimed.  
"It's because both of the cards the person offered were very rare." Izaki said. Misaki wanted to protest, but she knew talking about this would not help the situation. "I have some very bad news." The doctor said. "He has a cracked ribcage, broken legs and arms, and he is still in a coma. He can only talk for about 15 minutes before he will go back to sleep." He added. "Also, we have called his family members, they should be here in a while. The doctor left, leaving Kai, Misaki and Kamui thinking as to how to pay Morikawa back. "Kamui, what happened to Aichi?"  
Kamui recognised the voice, and turned his head. It was Emi. Kamui had a solemn expression, while telling Emi how this all started. Emi eventually broke into tears, hugging Kamui while crying. "Are we able to see Aichi yet?" Shizuka asked. "The doctor said that Aichi needed to rest for a while." Kai replied. Shizuka held a tissue while wiping off her tears.

Half an hour later...

"Alright, Aichi should be fine to talk to now, but you can only talk to him for 15 minutes, then he has to go back to bed. They all entered Aichi's room, and asked him what happened. "Well, I received a text message. You can read it." Aichi held his phone to the rest of them, so all of them could see the conversation.

Saito: Hello Aichi: Who are you?  
Saito: My name is not important. Coorperate with me or your family and friends will be in trouble Aichi: What do I have to do?  
Saito: First, Morikawa will take you somewhere. No talking, or screaming for help, or your friends and family will be in trouble.  
Aichi: Ok Shizuka and Emi went wide-eyed. They felt guilty that they could not help the situation. Kamui calmed Emi down. They finally knew who was behind this all. "Well, what happened after that?" Kai asked. "I did as I was told, and then Morikawa started to beat me up before bringing me to the place they wanted me to go. They again beat me up, and it hurts more than usual because was already bruised. And then they threw me near Card Capital, and I walked over there. And the rest, well, you already know." Aichi replied. They all felt very sorry, and a guilty for not helping the situation. "But guys, don't be like that. They told me not to inform you all." Aichi said. Kai decided to take care of Aichi, just in case anybody tries something funny. The whole group decided to do the same.

They needed to help Aichi, after he helped them, after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: Miwa, we found who is the culprit, or culprits, in this incident Miwa: Really?! You have?!  
Kai: Yup. It's this guy called Saito and Morikawa Miwa: What...  
Kai: Yes. Saito blackmailed Aichi into doing it Miwa: Doing what?  
Kai: Making Aichi get victimised by Saito and his gang along with Morikawa Miwa: Well, where are you now?  
Kai: At the hospital near towards Card Capital Miwa: ok I'm going there right now Kai: Is Shin coming?  
Miwa: I'm informing him now 5 minutes later...

Kai was sitting on the couch, listening to the whispers of Misaki and Izaki as to how they were going to make Morikawa pay, and that Saito guy too. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his head. "Hey, Kai!" Miwa said. "What are they discussing about?" "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
Kai said. "Why not?" Miwa asked. "Well, I wouldn't recommend it, you know how fierce Misaki is." Kai replied. The blonde simply gave a nod of ankowledgement, promising Kai not to listen to Misaki and Izaki, although he wouldn't want to find out himself. "Well Kai, what do we do now?  
" Shin asked. They pondered for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "I know Kai! How about we-" Miwa was interrupted by Misaki. "We decided on a plan. Morikawa would probably show up at school. I have a feeling that that Saito guy will ask Morikawa to beat up Aichi again once he gets out of the hospital. We'll tail him and beat him up, along with the rest of the bullies. Then we'll get some answers. Oh, don't forget to bring some teachers" Misaki said. "Could you repeat?" Kamui asked. "I wasn't following." Kamui probably got a huge beating from Misaki, and his jaw felt really painful after the beating. "When will Aichi be released?" Emi asked. "Actually, he'll have to stay here for a month. Possibly more." The doctor suddenly said. Izaki looked down in sadness, Aichi was really looking forward to the shop tournament. Shin noticed Izaki in a glum mood, before telling him that he'll extend the deadline registration when Aichi is ready. This seemed to lighten up Izaki's mood. "Well then,  
uhhh...we should head home now-What is it this time?!" Kamui asked. "It's an attack! Run!" People shouted. Paints were splashed everywhere, fire was spreading quick. "What happened?!" Kai asked. "No time to ask, get Aichi and evacuate all the people in the building!" Shin exclaimed.  
Doctors and nurses quickly rushed patients outside the hospital. Everyone managed to get out, but..."Wait, where's Aichi?" Miwa said. They had all realized their mistake. "We can't leave bro in there with the hospital in this...uhh...state! Yeah, that's right!" Kamui said. "Well screw it!  
I'm going in!" Kai said. Before they could ask Kai to come back, he had already entered the building.

"Aichi?!" Kai shouted. His vision was blurred with a blanket of grey ash. The smoke reduced the visibility to almost zero. Kai immediately ran for the lift, and once he made it to the top floor, he saw Aichi coughing loudly, in a very panicked state. He carried Aichi on his back, even when they were taking the lift. The large corridoors and paints of different colour made it hard to see, but he eventually made it out. His face was completely covered in grey ash, and was panting and coughing hardly. "Kai! Are you alright?" Miwa asked. "Do I look alright?" Kai replied.

"Hey, that's harsh." Miwa teased. 


	6. Chapter 6

After the incident, people rushed towards the nearest possible hospital. Miwa's laughter rang across the hospital, annoying doctors and nurses from every corner of the hospital. "I swear, Aichi looks like a mummy now!" Miwa joked teasingly. Miwa probably got stomped on the foot and kicked in the air by Kai and Misaki. He was given a long lecture about not to tease people who have disadvantages.  
"Seriously guys? Wasn't the beatdown enough? You had me listening to a 2 hour lecture!" Miwa groaned. "It's for your own good." Misaki said.  
"Good for YOU" Miwa thought. "Well, how is Aichi?" Kai asked. "Actually, he should be out of here in a few days." The doctor suddenly said.  
"But doc, it's only been a while..." Kamui said. "I suppose his body has experienced these kind of things before, and knows how much pain he would have." The doctor said. Shizuka and Emi looked at each other guiltily, as well as the others. They all knew of Aichi's bullying problem beforehand.  
"Well Kai, you seem awfully quiet." Miwa said. "What do you want me to say?" Kai answered. "Well, you aren't the one who usually expresses his feelings out loud." Miwa whispered. "After what happened back at the hospital." Kai quickly realized his mistake, and quickly rushed to the elevators in a hurry, face as bright as can be, leaving the rest, except Miwa, completely confused.

One elevator ride, and a few walking later...

"Damn Miwa." Kai groaned. "Does he always have to tease every little thing I do?" Although he wouldn't just...admit his feelings..., it's not how he works. Suddenly, he had a feeling that something weird was here. He just couldn't place his finger on it. He then saw a suspicious character in a hood. It's not everyday you see a black-hooded...teenager? Anyways, it's not always you see a black-hooded figure lurking around a hospital. "Maybe he just wants to see a family member or something" Kai thought. The moment they exchanged looks, they immediately turned away from each other. The black-hooded figure then put a bag on a chair. What really peaked Kai's intrest was that the bag seemed to look extremely heavy. Kai took a peak in the bag, and lo and behold, was a...smoke bomb? Suddenly, the smoke bomb exploded, and the entire hospital was shrouded in a thick layer of smoke. Kai could barely see the counter, which was literally 1m away from him. "Where is he!?" Kai pondered. Luckily, the teenagers black hood didn't blend in with the grey smoke, allowing Kai the hone in on him and catch him, after a long game of cat and mouse. "Got you!" Kai said. As the smoke cleared out, the teenager was handled by the security guard.

5 min later, location: Hospital

"Talk. Now." Misaki ordered. "Wow jerk, you are actually more stealthy then I imagined!" Kamui joked, though Kai didn't take it likely. Whatever the brat said was defeaning in his eyes. 20 seconds of beatdowns later, Kamui remained quiet. Miwa snickered, but had a look at Kai's 'Glare of Death', and quickly stopped laughing, although he was still half-heartedly snickering. Kai sighed, and forcibly pulled the hood over the teenager's head. As the face was revealed, they all stared with shock and anger.

"...Morikawa?" 


End file.
